Already There
by SuperBlueGirl12
Summary: Santana and Brittany. This is set after the locker scene in 2x15 and it's my version of how Britanna happens. Don't read if you dont like angst or the endless singing of love songs... enjoy! ABANDONED!
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

So I got the writing bug today and started this fic, yes it's about Brittany and Santana again, but I'm in love with them.

All of the songs are from an Irish group called Westlife, so look them up if you haven't heard of them.

Reviews would be appreciated, and I love you guys for all the support you've given me with my other stories, I hope this one doesn't disappoint!

_I'm already there,  
>Take a look around,<br>I'm the sunshine in your hair,  
>I'm the shadow on the gound.<br>I'm the whisper in the wind,  
>I'm your imaginary friend.<br>And I know, I'm in your prayers,  
>Oh, I'm already there...<em>


	2. What did she do this time?

**What did She Do This Time?**

Santana walked into the choir room, a mysterious note left in her locker told her to be there before glee started. A mysterious note that Brittany had written in her pink-inked pen. She saw the blonde sitting in one of the chairs at the back of the room. 'Hey.' She said, looking up and watching the brunette walk cautiously into the room.

'Hey.' She returned the sentiment, and she had a feeling about what the dancer wanted to talk about. She didn't sit next to her, or near her. She walked right across to the other side of the room and planted her back and one foot up against the wall.

'Don't you want to sit down?' Brittany asked, looking at her curiously.

'Not sure if I'm staying.' Santana replied bluntly, her eyes fixed on the floor underneath her. The silence filling the room was too much for the Latina to bear, so she quickly picked up the conversation. 'What do you want Brittany?' She didn't look up.

'I wanted to talk to you.'

'Yeah I got that.' Her voice getting more hostile by the second. 'Why?' Brittany paused before giving her response, not wanting the Latina to run away at anything she said.

'Because… I miss you.' Damn, she was going to cry. If she looked up into the big blue eyes of her best friend, she was going to cry. 'Santana I want to be your friend again.' She went to get up, moving towards the brunette who still hadn't taken her eyes from the floor.

'You know I cant Brit, not yet anyways.' She brought her foot down from the wall, adjusting her position against it.

'But why not?' The blonde pleaded, her voice becoming sadder by the moment.

'We've been through this Brittany.' She pushed off the wall, smiling half-heartedly at the dancer.

'Well, explain it to me again, because I don't see why we cant go back to the way things were.' She tried to take Santana's hand, the brunette fearful of too much physical contact so she pulled away, looking up to meet Brittany's confused expression.

'Seriously, we have to do this again.' She stared at the blonde, genuinely dumbfounded by what Santana has told her, over and over. She simply nodded as Santana ran her hands through her long hair, exhaling heavily. 'Okay, fine. You made me feel like a second choice Brit, you turned me down. Straight to my face you told me you loved me and then punched me in the gut when you wouldn't be with me.'

'But I still don't get why…' Santana interrupted her.

'Oh my God, Brittany you are such a contradiction.' She tried to laugh, but she knew Brittany had no idea what the word meant so she continued; 'You say one thing and then do another, you gave me everything I wanted, no needed, to hear. You said you loved me and then a split second later you tore my world apart by rejecting me.' Brittany was still staring at her. 'That is why Brit, I cant be near you because you hurt me.' She watched the blonde as tears began to glisten in her eyes, she looked around and was ready to make for the exit, when several members of glee walked in. Great day to be early, she thought, watching Quinn, Sam, Finn and Rachel take their seats.

'Hey, guys?' Quinn said, confused at the situation before them. Santana looked like she could burst into tears at any moment, the blonde seemingly in the same state of mind.

'Hey,' Santana whispered, and they had never heard her voice so quiet.

'Erm, everything, ok?' Rachel continued for Quinn.

'Never better.' Santana said sarcastically, and then she did try for the door.

'No, San come on.' Brittany grabbed her left arm, spinning her around.

'Brittany, I said no!' She yelled, yanking her arm out of the blonde's grasp. The other glee members sat awkwardly watching the scene unfold in front of them. She rubbed her arm with her right hand, clearly pulling away from Brittany causing her some discomfort. She felt a tear slide down her cheek, quickly wiping it away and looking around the room.

'Santana I'm sorry, I didn't know..' She tried to reach out to her again when the rest of the glee club walked in.

'Don't, Brittany, I cant do this anymore.' She croaked out the last words as she walked hastily from the choir room, leaving Brittany standing all alone to face the interrogation from the other glee clubbers. She turned around slowly to face them, and even though no tears were falling they saw her eyes sparkling, like they were ready to burst.

* * *

><p>'Brit, you okay?' Her boyfriend Artie placed a hand on her hip as he wheeled past, she gave an unconvincing nod as she tried to smile down at him, but then she couldn't hold it in any longer. She let the tears flow and practically collapsed in Artie's lap. He rubbed circles on her back as Mr Schuester walked in, concern written all over his face as soon as he saw the distraught blonde.<p>

'Hey guys, is she okay?' He asked the glee clubbers as he set his briefcase down on the piano.

'We don't know Mr Schu,' Rachel began, 'when we got here she was talking with Santana, but we don't know what about.'

'Where is Santana?' He scanned the room for the Latina but found nothing.

'She kinda stormed out.' Finn told him.

'Okay,' he went to Artie and Brittany. She was still crying, but sitting up on his lap and hugging his neck. 'Brittany, are you okay?' He asked, gently smiling at the girl.

'No, Mr Schu, I don't know.' She started to cry again, Mr Schu running his hands across his forehead.

'Okay I'm just going to cut to it,' Quinn stood up, walking over to Brittany. 'What the hell did Santana do this time?' The accusation made Brittany sit up straight, they were going to blame Santana for this.

'No, Q, it's not…' she began, the smaller blonde cutting her off.

'No Brit, don't worry about it.' She turned back to the other glee girls, who nodded. 'Mr Schu, can we please be excused, I think we need to find Santana and sort this out.'

'Guys, I don't think that's a good idea. Wait until after rehearsal.'

'But Mr Schu,' Rachel stood up next to Quinn, 'whilst I would never jump into one of Quinn's ideas this willingly, I do feel we need to find Santana. I mean, we can't practice our nationals routine without her.' Mr Schu looked at the diva, and he understood what she was saying.

'Okay,' He reluctantly agreed, 'but you bring her right back her if you find her.' They nodded. 'All of you girls are excused.'


	3. Santana!

**Santana!**

The glee girls had been walking around the school for a few minutes, but Tina stopped them as they walked past on of the girls bathrooms. 'Do you guys hear that?' She listened through the door, everyone else straining to hear.

'Is that Santana?' Lauren asked.

'Is that Santana, crying?' Rachel looked at the others, all confused at this new development. Mercedes shrugged, walking past the diva and pushing open the bathroom door. And there, standing in front of the mirror with tears staining her face, was Santana. She saw them all enter as she looked up into the mirror, her face a mixture of shock and disgust.

'Ugh, go away.' She groaned, throwing away the tissue in her hand and then making for the door.

'No, Santana,' Quinn said, Lauren stepping in front of the door. 'We're not leaving, and neither are you.'

'I've kicked your ass once, don't make me do it again Lopez.' Santana rolled her eyes at the girl in front of her and then turned back to the others.

'What the hell do you guys want?' She was angry now, all she wanted was to be left alone.

'We want to know what the hell you did to Brittany? She's in there crying her eyes out because of you.' Quinn stepped up to the Latina, looking down at the slightly shorter girl.

'Well I don't know what to tell you.' Santana tried to play it cool, crossing her arms in front over her chest as she looked down.

'Oh come on, Artie was having trouble calming her down.' Tina told her.

''Yeah, you must have done something, she wouldn't cry that much over anyone else.' Mercedes pointed out, Santana shaking her head as her arms fell down to her sides.

'What makes you think I did anything wrong?' She almost yelled, although she never expected to get the benefit of the doubt in this situation.

'Because,' Lauren started, 'you're kind of a bitch, Santana. Why should we think otherwise?'

'Fine, fine!' She yelled, trying to push past Lauren, the bigger girl finding it all too easy to shove her back into the room. 'Get out of my way!' She spat, looking Lauren right in the eye as her tears threatened to flow freely again.

'Not until you tell us what is going on.' Quinn said, trying to coax the Latina into talking.

'You guys can believe whatever the hell you want, I do not need to explain myself when I have done nothing wrong!' she put her head in her hands and turned way from them. 'Fuck!' She yelled, slamming her hands down on the bathroom counter. She was crying again. And she didn't even care that they were all staring at her like the newest attraction at the mall. 'You need to let me leave.' She whispered, and Lauren couldn't help bet feel sorry for her. She thought about moving, she really wanted to. Because even though she didn't particularly like the Latina, she was obviously in some distress, and their little charade was not helping her. Quinn saw the look cross the bigger girls face and was quick to speak again.

'Santana,' she moved to put her hand on the smaller girls shoulder, feeling her tense up. 'What happened with Brittany?'

'Nothing.' The Latina sniffed, taking another tissue to wipe her tears.

'Santana,' Rachel began to step forwards, but the taller brunette had other ideas. She pulled away from Quinn and tried to get past the bigger girl at the door.

'Don't move Lauren.' Quinn ordered, Lauren looking confused as to who to listen to.

'Move! Right now or I swear to God!'

'You'll what? Santana, what are you going to do?' Quinn walked up behind her. Santana spun around, no longer able to control her frustration. She shoved the blonde backwards, luckily enough Mercedes and Tina were there to catch her or she would have had a face full of wall.

'Santana!' Rachel yelled, stepping backwards into a stall to avoid the same hostility, the Latina glaring at her.

'What the hell S!' Quinn shouted at her, walking back to stand in front of her.

'I asked nicely now do not make me ask again.' She was staring at Quinn but speaking to Lauren, who did move this time. She went to stand beside Rachel and then the Latina marched out of the room. Before she left she turned back to them, one hand on the now open bathroom door. 'You guys,' she sniffed; 'have no idea what's going on here, don't act like you do.' And with that she was gone, leaving the door swinging and everyone incredibly confused.

* * *

><p>The girls walked back into glee club, defeated by the Latina. They looked around, hoping that she had decided to come back to the choir room to make things right with Brittany, but she wasn't there. The blonde was sitting next to Artie, calmer than before, but they could see the redness from where she had been rubbing her eyes. 'Well, did you find her?' Puck asked, seeing them walk back into the room. They sat back in their seats.<p>

'Yeah we found her alright.' Mercedes informed them.

'She shoved me and then stormed off again.' Quinn told them, Mr Schu looking more and more concerned with the brunette's behaviour.

'She pushed you? Why?' Mr Schu asked.

'Because she's insane Mr Schu, she wont tell us what's going on.'

'No Quinn, it's not Santana's fault…' Brittany spoke up.

'How can it not be Brit? She's always scheming and tearing us down. It was only a matter of time before she hurt you in the process.'

'Quinn, you don't understand. You guys don't know what's going on.' She looked down.

'That's exactly what Santana said,' Rachel realised, 'Brittany, what is going on? You can tell us you know.'

'I know, and I want to.' She looked at Artie, 'but it's not my place to tell.' And that was the last thing anyone said about it.


	4. Loneliness Knows Me By Name

**Loneliness Knows Me By Name**

Quinn walked out of glee rehearsal and spotted Santana at her locker. She walked up slowly, not wanting another shove from the distressed girl. She slammed her locker and turned to the blonde. 'What do you want now Q?'

'I just want to see if you're okay. I've never seen you cry that much San.' Her voice was softer, gentler than it had been in the bathroom.

'Well, I've never needed to cry that much before.' She looked down, kicking her heels back against the locker and leaning her head on it.

'You want to talk?' Quinn lent back next to her.

'No.' She turned to the blonde. 'Not yet anyway.' She half smiled at the taller girl, and then pushed herself away from the lockers.

'Oh, the assignment is some boy-band. Big in England and Ireland apparently. So look up Westlife on line and have something prepared tomorrow or Mr Schu will kick your ass.' She grinned.

'Thanks Q.' She turned away mumbling to herself, 'Who the hell are Westlife?'

* * *

><p>She was sprawled out on her front, lying on her black duvet with her laptop propped up in front of her. She had done what Quinn had told her and looked up the boy-band online. They had had loads of top tens since forming in 1999, not much had reached the states though. She though Mr Schu was really trying to broaden their musical horizons with this one. She had scrolled through their albums, listening to songs on you tube until she found the one she wanted to do. She didn't have long to practice so it was going to be touch and go, but she needed to get out how she felt at that moment. This assignment was the perfect way to do that, she could just pick a song and no one would know she's singing about herself, just doing the assignment. She stayed up until three in the morning, until she was finally knocked out and exhausted. She had burnt the music onto a CD ready for glee the next afternoon and then slipped into dreamland, it was just a shame for her that Brittany haunted every minute of it.<p>

* * *

><p>'Hey San,' Brittany walked over to her locker after last period as she was putting her books away.<p>

'Hey Brit.' She didn't look at her, just closed her locker and started to walk to the choir room.

'Can we talk?' Santana sighed and stopped.

'Again with the talking Brittany, really?'

'Santana I just want to understand you…..' Santana couldn't help but be frustrated with Brittany's logic. What wasn't there to get?'

'Look, can we do this later? I have a song to sing today so I don't want to be late.' She walked past the blonde, but Brittany caught up with her.

'You're actually doing an assignment?' She smiled.

'Yeah, now please just let me be for a while. Okay?'

'Sure.' Brittany stood at the doorway looking sad as the Latina walked past her and took her seat.

'Santana.' Quinn acknowledged her, the brunette sending her a small smile, as she put her hand in the air.

'Yes, Santana.' Mr Schu looked at her from his position at the whiteboard.

'Can I go first today? I picked a song for that stupid boy-band thing.'

'Sure,' he looked at her oddly, 'what song did you pick and why?' He sat by Quinn as Santana took her position.

'Honestly?' She looked at them, 'this was the first song I saw by them and couldn't be bothered to look around any more.'

'Oh, well, thank you for your honestly, I guess.' Mr Schu seemed disappointed, and then the music started;

_Loneliness is always looking for a friend,  
>It found me once and it has been around since then.<br>Loneliness is never waiting by the door,  
>It sweeps right through and it will never be ignored.<br>__Why? why was I chosen?  
>Why am I left without?<em>

_The love of my life,  
>The love that I need,<br>The love that they say is in life for free.  
>The love of my dreams,<br>The love that I want,  
>Loneliness knows me by name<span>.<span>_

Quinn was watching her curiously, thinking that there was no way this song just happened to be the first one her friend found. She was crying for help. Quinn only hoped that she wasn't the only one to notice.

_Loneliness knows everything I keep inside,  
>My endless thought in the silence of the night.<br>Loneliness is the one who made me see,  
>Ain't nobody else who can make a change but me,<br>Why? why was I chosen?  
>Why am I left without?<em>

Brittany was watching her too. Knowing that the words were all true, and that part of it was her fault. She never wanted Santana to feel like this, not ever, and now she didn't know how to fix it.

_The love of my life,  
>The love that I need,<br>The love that they say is in life for free.  
>The love of dreams,<br>the love that I want,  
>Loneliness knows me by name.<em>

The music stopped. They gave her the mandatory round of applause even though none of them had heard the song before. She sang it well enough, not her best performance but it didn't seem to matter. She looked back at their faces, she knew that none of them had caught on. She walked past Mr Schu and sat down behind Quinn, Brittany watching her all the way, and sat there with her head leaning against the wall as the others performed.

* * *

><p>The bell rang what seemed like five hours later, and Santana couldn't wait to get out of there. She picked up her bag and bolted as soon as the loud ringing began, only Quinn making any effort to follow her. 'Santana,' she called, 'San!' The brunette turned around to face her.<p>

'What now! Cant you just leave me alone?'

'No, Santana I cant, what was that?' The blonde studied her face closely, wanting to know if she needed to haul her into a bathroom so no one would see her tears.

'What?' She shrugged. 'You said pick any song and sing it. So I did.'

'That wasn't random Santana, no way. Is that how you feel.?' Santana sighed, Quinn wasn't backing down.

'So what if it is tubbers? Do you think anyone else in there caught on? Do you think anyone steps out of their world for two seconds to notice?' Quinn just looked at her sadly. 'Didn't think so, now excuse me.' She began to walk away but the persistent blonde jumped in front of her.

'I noticed Santana, and I'm pretty sure Brittany did too.'

'Oh please,' She rolled her eyes. 'So you noticed, big deal, it's not like you care.' And then she pushed past her, walking out to the parking lot.


	5. Us Against The World

**Us Against The World**

Santana sat on the swing in her back garden when she heard it. A crash. She jumped up from the rickety swing and turned around, watching a flurry of blonde hair standing herself back up. 'Brittany? What the hell?' Santana called, as she walked over to the blonde, who was now brushing herself down. 'Are you okay?'

'Yeah, I would have used the gate but it's locked.'

'Doesn't that tell you something Brit?' Santana looked at the confusion on her face, trying to work it out, 'never mind.' She laughed. First time in a while. 'What are you doing here?'

'I wanted to talk, you said we could talk later and it's later. So here I am.'

'I guess you're right.' Santana admitted, walking back over to the swing as Brittany walked to face her, still standing up. 'So, talk.' The brunette said bluntly.

'I hate this.'

'Hate what? Santana began to swing gently, her feet caressing the leaves below her.

'I hate not talking like we used to and I want to make it right.'

'Oh yeah, how do you plan on doing that B?' Santana's voice sounded sadder and sadder every time Brittany heard it, and she needed to make it better.

'I know the song you sang in glee was real. I know you're lonely.'

'So, I work better alone.' Santana avoided eye contact with the girl in front of her, until Brittany placed a hand on her cheek, forcing her to look up.

'No you don't Santana. You work better with me.' She smiled and then cleared her throat. Santana jumped up and grabbed her shoulders.

'Are you insane? What do you think you're doing?'

'I'm going to sing you a song.'

'Not out here you're not.' Santana shook her head as she tried to lead the blonde in the house, but she wouldn't budge.

'Yeah, I am, now sit.' Brittany motioned to the swing she was just resting on, and the brunette had no choice but to obey. The blonde wasn't moving. 'I don't use words well, so I thought I would do something from the assignment Mr Schu gave us.'

'Brit..'

'Just listen San, please?' Santana nodded, and Brittany began;

_You and I,  
>we've been at it so long,<br>I still got the strongest fire.  
>you and I,<br>we still know how to talk,  
>Know how to walk that wire.<br>Sometimes I feel like,  
>the world is against me, T<br>he sound of your voice, baby,  
>That's what saves me.<br>When__ we're together I feel so invincible._

She looked Santana in the eyes, wanting to see every emotion that passed through them. Because she didn't know what she would do if this didn't work, she needed her friend back.

_Cause it's us against the world,  
>You and me against them all.<br>If you listen to these words,  
>Know that we are standing tall.<br>I don't ever see the day that,  
>I won't catch you when you fall.<br>Cause it's us against the world tonight._

_There'll be days,  
>We'll be on different sides but,<br>That doesn't last too long.  
>We find ways to get it on track,<br>And know how to turn back on.  
>Sometimes I feel,<br>I can't keep it together.  
>Then you hold me close,<br>And you make it better.  
>When I'm with you,<br>I can feel so unbreakable. _

This time Brittany took the brunettes hand, and she didn't pull away, making Brittany's smile grow. Santana was watching in awe at the blonde in front of her, singing with no music and sounding completely gorgeous, giving Rachel Berry a run for her money.

_Cause it's us against the world,  
>You and me against them all.<br>If you listen to these words,  
>Know that we are standing tall.<br>I don't ever see the day that,  
>I won't catch you when you fall,<br>Cause it's us against the world tonight._

_We're not gonna break,  
>Cause we both still believe,<br>We know what we've got,  
>And we've got what we need alright,<br>We're doing something right..._

_It's us against the world._

Brittany finished the song, both girls unable to break eye contact, until Brittany yanked Santana up be her hand and embraced her in a tight hug. 'I'm so sorry if I made you feel bad Santana, I never ever meant to. I'm so, so sorry.' She could feel the tears coming.

'Brit, honey, you're kind of making my neck feel bad right now.' She croaked out, the choke hold the dancer had on her almost too much to bear.

'Sorry,' Brittany smiled, pulling away from her and wiping her nose on her sleeve. The night was coming, and it was getting colder as each of the girls watched the breath seep from their bodies.

'It's okay B.' Santana smiled, but then went back to the song. 'If that's really how you feel then why are you with him?'

'I love him Santana, I do.' Santana slumped back down onto the swing.

'Then what did you hope to accomplish by coming here?'

'I wanted to be your friend again.' She twiddled her fingers together, waiting for the brunette to respond.

'Brit, I cant, I'm sorry.' She went to get up, but Brittany blocked her path, keeping her trapped on the swing.

'Why not?'

'Brit, you made me feel second best, you made me feel..' She put her head in her hands, something she had been doing a lot lately. 'I need to be with you Brittany, really be with you because it's too painful just being your friend,' she paused, 'you know what, I'm not doing this again. If you haven't got it by now, then you probably never will, so just go and be with wheels. Because I cant look at you without something in me breaking. So please, stay the hell away from me.' She pushed past Brittany and walked into her house. 'Don't forget to close the gate on your way out.' She called, before the blonde heard the slam of her back door, and was left out in the cold.


	6. Have You Ever

**Have You Ever**

Someone slammed her locker closed, causing her to jerk her hand back at the last second. She was met by the glaring green eyes of one Quinn Fabray, looking more pissed off than usual. 'Quinn, what do I owe this pleasure?' She said sarcastically.

'Don't play stupid, I know you've done something this time.' Santana stared at her for a moment, before turning to walk to her next class, the blonde keeping right up with her.

'I don't know what you're talking about Q.'

'Oh come on, Brittany wouldn't even look at me in English today. She sat there with her head in a book and we both know she never reads in class.'

'So, what does that have to do with me? Take it up with Brittany.' Santana rounded the corner, just as Quinn's hands pulled her into the nearest bathroom. 'Q, what the hell!'

'Listen, I tried to talk to her but she ran away from me. I want to help her and you don't seem to care so I just need you to tell me what's wrong with her and then I'll be on my way.'

'Jesus Q, you have no idea do you?' Santana laughed.

'What is so funny?' She growled.

'Nothing,' she walked right up to the blonde. 'But don't you ever dare imply that I don't care about her.' Quinn saw the sincerity flash through Santana's eyes. 'You have no idea how much that girl mans to me.'

'Well then why don't you tell me because something is wrong here and I don't know how to help.' Santana stepped back, thinking about what she was about to say. She wanted to tell her to back of and stay the hell out of it, but if everyone was going to blame her for Brittany's unhappiness anyway, what would it hurt really letting someone in?

'Fine, okay.' She stepped back into the blonde's personal space. 'You want to see what she is to me, you want to know all about our little world.' She said sarcastically as Quinn nodded. 'Fine. Come to mine after school and I'll show you.' And then she hurried from the bathroom, already late for class.

* * *

><p>'Santana?' Quinn shouted up to her balcony, she could see the light on and the door was open, so the Latina had to be in there. 'Santana!' She threw a stone up to the window, but it went right through the open door.<p>

'Quinn! Watch it.' Santana yelled back, walking out onto her balcony in her sweats. 'Why doesn't anyone use the doors in my house?' She thought out loud.

'What?' Quinn called back.

'Don't worry, the back door is open.' She yelled, the blonde walking up to it and pulling the handle. She was in the Latina's bedroom moments later, the black décor all to familiar.

'You know you should leave your door unlocked if you're here alone.'

'Yeah, thanks mum.' She rolled her eyes, slumping down onto her mattress as the blonde took of her coat and sat on her desk chair.

'Where are your parents anyway?'

'I dunno, some dinner for the hospital.' She sighed, Quinn studying her face.

'So,' she began.

'I get it Q, you don't want to be here any longer than you have to so lets cut right to it shall we.' Santana smiled, jumping off her bed and turning on the CD player.

'Santana, I didn't mean….'

'It's fine Q, I don't blame you. But listen, this is what Brit means to me.' Quinn nodded.

_Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry?  
>Have you ever needed something so bad you can't sleep at night?<br>Have you ever tried to find the words but they don't come out right?  
>Have you ever? <em>

_Have you ever been in love,  
>Been in love so bad,<br>You'd do anything,  
>To make them understand?<br>Have you ever had someone,  
>Steal your heart away?<br>You'd give anything,  
>To make them feel the same?<br>Have you ever searched for words,  
>To get you in their heart,<br>But you don't know what to say,  
>And you don't know where to start? <em>

Quinn hadn't moved from her position on the chair, she was too busy focusing on Santana. She was listening to the words and finally everything was making sense. Santana loved her. Was like properly in love with her. They weren't just fooling around any more.

_Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry?  
>Have you ever needed something so bad you can't sleep at night?<br>Have you ever tried to find the words but they don't come out right?  
>Have you ever? <em>

_Have you ever found the one,  
>You've dreamed of all your life?<br>You'd do just about anything,  
>To look into their eyes?<br>Have you finally found the one,  
>You've given your heart to,<br>Only to find that one,  
>Won't give their heart to you?<br>Have you ever closed your eyes and,  
>Dreamed that they were there.<br>And all you can do is wait,  
>For that day when they will care? <em>

Santana moved from beside the CD player, the first move she had made since the song started, and she stood by her bed. She shrugged at the blonde, her real feelings finally showing, her friend's face saying everything. Quinn gave her a weak smile as she continued to sing.

_Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry?  
>Have you ever needed something so bad you can't sleep at night?<br>Have you ever tried to find the words but they don't come out right?  
>Have you ever? <em>

_What do I gotta do to get you in my arms, baby?  
>What do I gotta say to get to your heart<br>To make you understand How I need you next to me?  
>Gotta get you in my world 'Cause, baby, I can't sleep <em>

Santana cried herself through the last chorus, Quinn doing everything she could not to cry with her.

_Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry?  
>Have you ever needed something so bad you can't sleep at night?<br>Have you ever tried to find the words but they don't come out right?  
>Have you ever? <em>

The CD player clicked off at the end of the song, Santana wiping away the last tear she cried as she went to take the CD out. She put it gently down in it's case and then turned back to the blonde. 'So, now you know.' She looked at the floor, but then felt a pair of arms wrapping around her. 'What are you doing?'

'I'm hugging you, what does it look like I'm doing.' Quinn said, Santana leaving it at that whilst she melted into the blonde. It just felt nice being held by her, even though it was the wrong blonde it was nice to know someone cared. Quinn pulled away after a few minutes, looking at Santana as fresh tears formed in the Latina's eyes. 'But I still don't get why Brittany is so upset?' Santana sighed, taking Quinn over to the bed.

'It's a long story so we should probably sit down.'

'Okay.' Quinn agreed, not wanting to do anything to change the brunette's mind, and then Santana told her everything.

'So that's everything that happened,' Santana concluded, Quinn unable to wipe the look off of her face. A look of shock and sadness and many other emotions all rolled into one. 'Q, say something.' Santana pleaded, nudging the blonde's shoulder.

'Oh my God.' Was the best she could come up with.

'That's it?'

'I'm sorry, erm, so she loves you but wont leave Artie?'

'Yep.' Santana said, jumping off of the bed and pulling on a pair of jeans.

'What are you doing?'

'I'm going out.' Santana stated, running a brush through her hair.

'Going out where?' Quinn looked at her suspiciously.

'To get drunk, where else would I go?' Santana looked shocked at the blondes naivety as she put her phone in her pocket.

'It's a Tuesday night.' Quinn pointed out.

'So? Puck has a Tuesday night drink-a-thon every week.' Quinn looked blankly at her. 'Come on Q, you've never been?'

'No, thank you.' She added, not really wanting to.

'Fine, I'll see you tomorrow.' She started to walk out of the room.

'You know getting drunk isn't the answer Santana.' The brunette stopped, looking back with tears in her eyes.

'I know, but I don't know what else I'm supposed to do now.' And then she was gone.


	7. What's Wrong With Saying It The Easy Way

**What's Wrong With Saying It The Easy Way?**

'Where the hell were you last night?' Quinn yelled angrily as she stormed into the choir room on Wednesday lunchtime. Santana's face screwing up as she lifted her hand to her head.

'Not so loud princess,' She joked.

'Santana this is not a joke, I waited for you to come in last night.'

'You waited in my bedroom? What did my parents say?' She laughed.

'They,' Quinn cleared her throat, 'they didn't come home either.' Santana snorted.

'There's a surprise.' Quinn slumped down next to her.

'So,' Quinn continued, 'where were you?'

'Oh, I don't really remember.' Santana though back, 'I woke up at about four though, I was at the park.'

'You stayed outside all night?'

'Apparently, so?' Santana scraped her hair out of her face, even though the lights in the choir room were making her headache worse. 'You don't have any headache tablets do you?' Quinn shook her head. 'Oh well.' She lent her head backwards.

'Okay I think I need to have a word with Puckerman about these Tuesday night drinking sessions or whatever but Santana, I'm worried about you.'

'Why Q, what have I don't now?'

'You're being self destructive, and one of these days something really bad will happen and you will only have yourself to blame.' She sat up to look Quinn in the eyes, and then thankfully Mr Schu walked in.

* * *

><p>'Okay,' he clapped his hands together, Santana and Quinn still glaring at each other, 'who has something they want to show us?'<p>

'Can I go Mr Schu?' Artie had his hand in the air, grinning at their teacher. This also made Santana break eye contact with the blonde, he was going to sing to Brittany.

'Sure, lets hear it.' He smiled, everyone clapping Artie to the floor.

'So, this is for my girlfriend.' Santana rolled her eyes, she was ninety-nine percent sure that this performance would make her barf. Brittany smiled at him as the music started;

_Listen girl,  
><em>_Just let me talk to you,  
>I just wanna be with you,<em>  
><em>So why should I<em> _play it and me,  
>We got a chemistry,<br>So I don't need poetry to say what ya mean to me,_

Santana was watching Brittany's face the entire time, seeing how it lit up for Artie when he sang to her. She knew she wasn't good for Brittany, no way would a relationship like their's be accepted. But she couldn't help loving her.

_See I'm not into buying your affections,  
>With a diamond on a necklace,<br>There's a realer way to do it girl.  
>I don't need to throw you all these lines,<br>Just so you know I know your fine  
>I'm gonna come right out and say it girl.<em>

_I love you, I love you,  
>What's wrong with saying it the easy way?<br>I love you, I love you,  
><em>_What's wrong with saying it the easy way?_

Everyone was clapping now, the guys even joining in with the backing vocals. Santana simply sat at the back of the room, arms crossed over her chest and watching. Quinn was the only one who noticed Santana's body language, and Santana noticed Quinn staring. She shot her a glare and then the blonde shook her head, clapping along with everyone else.

_Pretty girl,  
>I don't wanna play no more,<br>Been there done that before,  
>I've never been so what I feel,<br>Lets get it on for real,  
>Why should I hold it back,<br>When all I wanna say is that._

_I love you, I love you,  
>What's wrong with saying it the easy way?<br>I love you, I love you,  
>What's wrong with saying it the easy way?<br>__I love you, I love you,  
>What's wrong with saying it the easy way?<br>I love you, I love you,  
>What's wrong with saying it the easy way?<em>

Artie wheeled over to Brittany as they all laughed and clapped at his performance. Santana couldn't help but dislike him, he was always talking to her like she was five, and he convinced her that a comb had magic powers. But maybe that's what Brittany needed? Santana knew she would only make her miserable so maybe it would be better to leave her alone? Let her have the fairytale relationship that she deserved and not one filled with her own pathetic issues. All Santana knew at that moment was that she needed to get out of the damn choir room. He was kissing her and Santana did everything she could to hold back the tears. She would either cry her heart out or punch Artie in the face, and neither was an option she wanted to take in front of everyone, so the bell had to ring. And her prayer was answered a moment later, shooting out of her seat and past everyone.

* * *

><p>She heard the bathroom door swing open, crunching into the wall next to it, and then someone's feet stopped right outside her cubical. 'Santana I know you're in there.' She pushed open the door, revealing the Latina sitting on the toilet seat with her knees pulled up to her chest.<p>

'Well done Nancy Drew,' She said, Quinn still staring at her, 'I don't have a prize for you if that's what you're waiting for.'

'Santana.' Quinn looked down at her. Her face was stained with tears and she was still making stupid jokes.

'I'm fine Q.' She got up, pushing past the blonde and making her way to the sink. She let the cold water run for a moment and then splashed handfuls on her face. She felt Quinn put a hand on her back.

'Brittany did talk to you about this.' Santana laughed, moving away from the blonde's touch.

'Yeah like I said, in my garden. Made her feelings perfectly clear.' She pulled a paper towel from the dispenser and dried her face, rubbing all of her make up off and then looking back into the mirror.

'What did you say to her when she told you what she wanted?'

'I told her to stay the hell away from me.' Santana sighed, 'those words exactly.'

'You didn't tell me that when we were in your room last night, why would you want her to stay away from you?' Quinn looked confused, Santana and Brittany had been inseparable since they met.

'I don't owe you an explanation Q, I don't owe you shit.' She put her wall back up, Quinn seeing the anger in her eyes because someone was getting too close.

'You need someone to talk to Santana, and I can try and help.'

'No, thanks but I don't know what I was thinking telling you in the first place.' She hauled her bag over her shoulder. 'And if you tell anyone that I'm, that I…. you know.'

'I wont Santana, not my place.'

'Good, I'm glad you know that.' She shot the blonde and evil glare, Quinn simply standing there shaking her head, as the brunette made for the exit.

'You're going to break Santana, one of these days you will break.' The brunette turned to her.

'Well when that day comes feel free to tell me 'I told you so' but until then, keep out of my business and out of my life!' She slammed the door behind her. Quinn lent against the sinks and exhaled, this was too much. She needed to do something to help her friends because one way or another, Brittany and Santana were made for each other.


	8. Somebody Needs You

**Somebody Needs you**

Quinn walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later, after composing herself and reapplying her make up, and bumped into the man she wanted to see. 'Puckerman!' She grabbed his collar. 'Come with me.' She pulled him into an empty classroom.

'What the hell mama, if you want a quickie we should go to the janitor's closet.' He winked.

'Okay first of all, you're never touching me again, and second, what the hell did you do to Santana last night?' Puck looked momentarily confused.

'Oh, the drink-a-thon.' He smiled at the memories he had of the previous night.

'Yeah the drink-a-thon, what are you thinking?' She slapped the side of his head.

'Hey, I never made her do anything, she came, she drank, she left with some guy. Not my problem.' He lent back against one of the tables, the blonde scowling at him.

'You let her go off with some random guy,' He shrugged. 'Did she tell you that this guy left her passed out at the park. She woke up at four this morning in the cold and all alone.'

'Woah, why are you so pissed at me? It's not like you care about her any more than I do. And she's a big girl, she can make her own decisions.'

'She was drunk! You moron, and you should have her back.'

'Well it's not like she has ours.' He said, walking past her towards the door. 'But hey, if you want that quickie, come find me.' He turned back to her stepping forwards.

'Oh get the hell away form me.' She pushed past him and left first, she needed to find Brittany.

* * *

><p>'Brit, there you are, I've been looking everywhere for you.' Quinn said, as she walked into the science room. And then she looked confused. 'Wait, why are you in here?'<p>

'I forgot which class I had next so I thought I would stay here until someone found me.' Then she smiled. 'Quinn you found me!' She beamed, the blonde giggling at her but then quickly remembered what she was going to do.

'Brit you need to talk to Santana.' Brittany's face fell.

'I tried, I…'

'I know, she told me she wanted you to stay away from her, but B.' Quinn picked up her hands. 'She is such a mess without you, she needs you in her life. She wont admit it but she does.'

'But what am I supposed to do? She wont be near me if I'm still with Artie.'

'Well do you love Santana?'

'Yeah,' she nodded.

'Do you love Artie?'

'Yeah,' She nodded again.

'Then I think you need to decide who you love the most.' Quinn smiled gently at her.

'But that's so unfair, I don't want to hurt either of them.' She was close to sobbing now.

'I know B, but right now Santana is hurting, bad.' She cupped the taller blonde's cheek and continued; 'you will hurt one of them either way. I know it sucks but that's the way it is.' Brittany nodded. 'So you need to choose.'

* * *

><p>They had glee twice on a Wednesday, once at lunch and once after school. It was then Brittany was going to make her move. She had decided. She realised that it only took her a second, to figure out who she really loved and who she wanted to be with forever, so she walked into the choir room and went right up to Mr Schu to ask if she could perform. He agreed and then she went to tell Quinn. 'So,' she sat next to her friend, 'I picked.' She grinned.<p>

'Yeah, that was fast. Have you told them yet?'

'No, I have a song and I'm going to surprise them when glee starts.'

'Wait, you're what?'

'I'm singing a song to tell them how I feel.'

'But Brit, right in front of the other one? Whoever looses out is going to be crushed.'

'No Quinn, it's glee, we all love each other. It'll all be better after I sing my song.' She got up and bounced into the middle of the room, waiting for everyone to arrive. Quinn could only feel responsible for the mess about to unfold in front of everyone, someone was going to get their heart properly broken today and she couldn't stop it. She hoped that Brittany would have done this discreetly, I mean, what is going to happen if she picks Santana? Artie will be heartbroken and probably severely pissed off. All Quinn knew was that it was all about to go down. The bell rang and the room filled, Mr Schu introducing Brittany to the group.

'So, first I wanted to thank Artie for the song he sang for me earlier, it was really sweet.' Quinn saw Santana looking down at the floor. 'But now I have to apologise to him.' Santana slowly peeked up at the blonde, stealing a look at Quinn and saw the guilt written across her face.

'Brit, what's going on?'

'I'm sorry, but there's someone I love here even more than you Artie. I never wanted to hurt you but I've been hurting them this whole time and it needs to stop.' Santana looked up at her, almost grinning but not wanting anyone to see it, so she looked back down.

'I don't understand, are you,' he paused, 'are you breaking up with me?'

'I'm sorry Artie, I have to. But I want you to know that I'll probably always love you, I just love this person more.'

'Well, who the hell is it?' He turned to the guys, 'Which one of you would do this?' They all looked blankly at him, genuinely with no idea what was happening, and then Brittany moved into Santana's eye line.

'Santana, look at me.' She did, slowly, hearing the gasps from around the room. 'I'm so, so sorry. It took a good friend to make me realise what I was doing to you, and that it wasn't fair. I love you, Santana, I really do and I need you to forgive me.' She turned to the band and nodded. 'So, this is for you.' Santana blushed, sinking down into her chair as she caught Artie staring at her. He looked more shocked than angry, but neither emotion was good for Santana.

_I'm only human,  
>sometimes I make mistakes.<br>If you forgive me,  
>I'm gonna do what it takes.<br>But now I know better,  
>To hurt you was wrong,<br>Girl it's with you I belong._

_Somebody needs you, like never before.  
><em>_Somebody wants your love, baby so open door,  
>Don't you leave me alone,<br>don't you turn out the light.  
>Somebody wants you<br>Somebody needs you tonight._

She moved closer to the brunette, standing right in front of her as she sang to her. And even though Santana was completely lost in her, she couldn't help feel all of the uncomfortable glances around the room.

_I've been thinking,  
>We should be talking it through.<br>You must believe me,  
>I'll make it up to you.<br>Now I know better,  
>To hurt you was wrong,<br>Girl it's with you I belong._

Quinn was smiling. She didn't know for how long but it was a big smile, happy that Brittany was finally saying how she really felt. Even though it hurt Artie, she knew this was the way it was supposed to be.

_Somebody needs you, like never before,  
>Somebody wants your love, baby so open the door,<br>Don't you leave me alone,  
>don't you turn out the light.<br>Somebody wants you,  
>Somebody needs you tonight.<em>

_In the dark,  
>When there's no one else around.<br>I still pray,  
>That our love can be found. <em>

A huge grin was now spreading through Santana's face, Brittany still standing right in front of her, not even acknowledging that anyone else was in the room.

_Somebody needs you, like never before.  
>Somebody wants your love, baby so open the door.<br>Don't you leave me alone,  
>don't you turn out the light.<br>Somebody wants you,  
>Somebody needs you tonight.<em>

The music stopped, some people clapped. Artie didn't, shockingly, and most of the guys didn't. Whether out of confusion or shock, Brittany didn't know, and she didn't really care. All she saw was the smile on Santana's face. She walked right up to her and kissed her. It was only a peck, but it was on the lips and it was real, which was good enough for the Latina, who pulled away laughing, and with tears in her eyes.

'Well, it's about time.' Rachel said after the room was silent for a moment.

'Wait, what?' Santana brushed away the tears and looked at the girls, all of whom had the same look on their faces.

'You two, it's about time.' She repeated, Santana and Brittany smiling back at her. Then Santana stood up, pulling the blond into her and holding on.

'I'm sorry Santana, I never meant to make you feel like you were second best to me, because,' She pushed the brunette off of her and looked into her eyes, 'you were never, and you never will be second best. And I'll do anything I can to prove it to you.' Santana smiled, a tear falling from her eye.

'B, you just did prove that, thank you.' She sobbed, Brittany holding her once more and feeling her tears soak the front of her shirt. Then they heard Artie wheel out of the room.

'Ok,' Mr Schu stood up, 'that was, interesting.'

'Yeah, and my man on wheels is pissed.' Puck pointed out, 'and I think he has every right to be. What the hell was that Brit? Breaking up with him in front of everyone, especially for Santana.'

'What is that supposed to mean?' Brittany shot back at him, all of the girls coming to Santana's defence.

'You need to shut the hell up Puckerman or there will be a lot of unhappy women in this room.' Tina stood up, Lauren and Mercedes following her, and then before Mr Schu could continue with the lesson, all of the boys got up and walked out.

* * *

><p>'Well, apparently now I'm running an all girl glee club,' Mr Schu joked, 'but can you guys please explain to me what just happened?' They nodded, Santana and Brittany sitting next to each other as Brittany played with her hands, and then told Mr Schu, Quinn helping out where she could.<p>

'And thanks,' she looked at the rest of them, 'for sticking up for me.' She looked down. 'I honestly didn't think you guys cared.'

'Of course we do girl, and we've got your backs, so don't even worry about it.'

'Thanks Mercedes.' Santana held her hand out for the smaller girl to grab onto, and she smiled up at her squeezing it tight.

'Okay, well I'm happy for you, truly I am. But..'

'I know, Mr Schu,' Brittany cut in. 'I need to make this right with Artie and the guys.' He nodded.

'I cant do a performance with only seven of you.' He laughed and then left the room. 'I'll see you tomorrow guys.'

'Bye Mr Schu.' They said, almost in unison, and then Brittany stood up.

'What are you doing B?'

'We, are going home. I'll talk to Artie tomorrow but right now I just want you.' Santana blushed and smiled at her, the blonde pulling her up.

'Awwww, aren't they cute?' Mercedes teased, Santana flipping her off as they walked hand in hand out of the choir room.


	9. It's You

**It's You**

'So,' Santana said from where she was sitting on the end of Brittany's bed.

'Yeah,' Brittany smiled.

'I take you meant for that song to break you and Artie up?' Santana saw the blonde look down. 'Hey, B it's okay, don't feel bad.'

'But I do feel bad Santana. I couldn't stand hurting you and now I cant stand hurting Artie. I'm just so..' She laid down, putting her head sideways on the pillow.

'I know it's crappy Brit, and I'm sorry for putting you in that position.' Santana joined her on the bed, wrapping her arms tightly around the blondes stomach.

'Don't be sorry.' She whispered, planting a kiss on her arm. 'You we're always the one for me, I guess my love for Artie blinded me from it.' She rolled over and smiled up at the brunette.

'You have no idea how happy that makes me Brit.' She smiled, but it quickly faded.

'What is it San?' The smaller girl moved away from her, leaning her back against the headboard of the bed, and sighed.

'You know when I told you to stay away from me?' Brittany looked up and kneeled in front of her.

'Yeah, but I know you didn't mean it so..'

'Brittany, that's not…' She paused, but couldn't look at the blonde. 'That's not entirely true.'

'What do you mean?' She looked like she was about to cry, Santana was going to screw this up, she could feel it. And still she didn't stop talking.

'I mean, that part of me was trying to push you away.'

'Why? I though, I thought you love me?'

'I do love you B, but I was trying to do what was best for you, I didn't want you to get bogged down in my stupid life.' Brittany burst out laughing. 'B, what the hell?' Santana was confused as the blonde bounced off of the bed.

'You're being stupid Santana. I would love you if you were a hobo, and you lived outside the supermarket with three cats.'

'Seriously?' Santana asked, smiling.

'Seriously. So just don't do that any more okay, don't push me back.'

'I promise Brit, but I don't want you to get all depressed because of me, you know what my life is.'

'I do, and you need me to brighten it up, so shut your mouth because I have another song to sing to you.' She grinned, walking over to her Ipod and pressing play.

_There's a laugh in my eyes,  
>There's a waltz in my walk,<br>And it's been such a long time,  
>Since there was hope in my talk.<br>If you never knew  
>What it is that's new.. it's you <em>

She walked around the side of the bed, picking up the Latina's hand and rubbing her finger across it gently.

_'Cause when your hands are in mine,  
>You set a fire that everyone can see,<br>And it's burning away,  
>Every bad memory.<br>To tell you the truth.  
>If it's something new.. baby it's you <em>

She was looking at Santana like she was seeing her for the first time. She loves the way her hair falls now that they didn't have mandatory cheerio's ponytails. She loves her smile, because when she actually showed it off, she was gorgeous. She loves the way she looks down when she blushes, and the flash of fire that Brittany see's every time she looks into her eyes.

_It's you in the morning,  
>It's you in the night,<br>A beautiful angel came down,  
>To light up my life,<br>The world's a different place,  
>Where nothing's too hard to say,<br>And nothing's to hard to do,  
>Never too much to go through,<br>To tell you the truth,  
>Everything that's new.. baby it's you <em>

She dropped the brunette's hand and walked around to the foot of the bed, watching the tears fall from the small girl on her bed. Brittany was the only one who made Santana feel like that. She makes her feel something, and makes her realise that crying isn't weak, or pathetic. It's healthy, and Santana isn't afraid to show Brittany that side of herself.

_It's you in the morning,  
>It's you in the nigh,<br>t A beautiful angel came down,  
>To light up my life,<br>My life, __my life_

_So if I get to grow old,  
>With many years behind me,<br>There's only one thing I want,  
>One thing I need beside me,<br>For all that you are,  
>For everything you do,<br>For all that you've done,  
><em>_Just for showing me the truth,  
>It's you,<br>It's you,  
>Baby it's you <em>

She stopped her Ipod, putting it back in her bag for the next morning, and then moved back towards the bed. Before she could sit back down, Santana pulled her into a passionate kiss, Brittany able to taste the tears that had fallen over her lips moments before. Brittany closed her eyes, felling every inch of that one kiss because it told her everything she needed to know. Santana loved her. 'So,' Brittany continued, pulling away and drying the brunette's face with her hand. 'No matter how messed up and dark you think you are, I'm not going to run away from you.' Santana nodded, afraid that words would only make her cry more, and then she pulled the blonde onto the bed with her and they fell asleep holding hands.

* * *

><p>The next morning Santana was jolted awake by the petrifying ring of Brittany's alarm clock. She slammed her hand down over it and then turned over. 'Jesus B, where did you get that clock?' She looked around but the blonde was no where to be seen. Brittany?' She climbed off of the bed and went to the door, where she heard the blonde talking to her mother;<p>

'_She slept here? In your bed?' Brittany's mother shouted. _

'_Yeah, it's Santana mum, why is that a problem?' _

'_Because..' she began, trying to lower her tone but Santana had spent too many evenings listening to her parents argue not to be able to hear her. 'I've been hearing rumours about her and I don't want her in your bed.' _

'_What rumours, mum she's my best friend. Her parents weren't even in last night.' _

'_I don't care Brittany, she isn't allowed to be in your bed, do you understand me? Brittany!' She yelled. _

'_Yeah, fine, whatever.' _

She bounced back up the stairs, angry with her mother, just in time to see a small brunette crawling out of her window. 'Santana!' She shouted, almost causing her balance to fail her.

'Brit,' She breathed, jumping back down. 'You should never scare someone trying to make a quick get away.' She joked, but Brittany wasn't laughing. 'I heard your mum okay, just thought I shouldn't be here if she came up.' Brittany nodded and walked over to her.

'I'll see you at school then.' She smiled, kissing her on the cheek.

'Okay,' Santana grinned back.

'We need to talk to Artie and the guys when we get there,' Brittany added, the brunette looking back over her shoulder as she gripped onto the tree outside.

'Really? Cant we just ignore them and hope they just accept it?'

'No Santana, we have to do this.'

'Ugh, fine. See you later babe.' She winked at her before swinging down to the ground.


	10. Something Right

**Something Right**

Brittany walked back down into her kitchen, her mother was making breakfast and the coffee maker was gurgling at her. 'Mum,'

'Yes honey.' Mrs Peirce didn't take her eyes off of the frying pan she was holding.

'What rumours, exactly, did you hear about Santana?' Her mother stopped, putting the pan down and then turning to face her daughter. Brittany looked worried at her mother's reaction as she jumped up onto one of the kitchen stools.

'I got a call from Julie Puckerman, you know Noah's sister.' Brittany nodded. 'And she said that at a party on Tuesday night Santana was making out with everything that moved. Male, female, everyone that would have her.'

'So?' Brittany was confused.

'So, Brittany! The girl obviously has some issues and I want you to be careful around her.'

'But why did Julie call you?' Brittany had the sneaking suspicion that a different Puckerman child was really responsible for this.

'Well you know, they're just looking out for you sweetie. They know how close you and Santana are.'

'Well, they have nothing to worry about. And please don't listen to every rumour you hear mum, Santana's fine.' Brittany wrapped a muffin up in some kitchen towel and lifted herself off of the stool.

'Alright honey, just watch out for yourself okay.'

'I will mum, see you later okay.'

'Bye sweetie.' Her mother smiled at her as she shoved the muffin in her bag and skipped out of the door.

* * *

><p>Brittany walked into the corridor, smiling as she saw Santana by her locker talking to Quinn. Her smile then went south as he saw Puck talking on his phone and laughing. He was right across from the Latina and Quinn, but Brittany couldn't help herself. She stormed over to him, grabbing the phone out of his hand and slamming it closed. 'What the hell?' He shouted, Santana and Quinn looking over.<p>

'Why the hell did you get your sister to phone my house?'

'I don't know what you're talking about.' He lent back against the locker just as the other two girls came over.

'Brit, what's going on here?' Quinn asked.

'He is a jerk! That's what!'

'Brit, honey, calm down, what happened?' Santana entwined their fingers in an attempt to calm her down.

'Julie called my house the other day, talked to my mum about you.' She looked at Santana.

'About me? Wait,' she looked at Puck, 'your sister Julie? Why would she be talking about me?' All three girls looking at him with anger in their eyes now.

'Remember Tuesday night?' He said slyly.

'No, Puck, I don't. What the hell have you been saying about me?'

'Nothing that isn't true.' He grinned, pushing through them. Santana then leaning her forehead on the lockers.

'It's okay San, don't listen to them.' Brittany rubbed her back comfortingly.

'You know that moment Q, when you can tell me you told me so?' She looked at the blonde. 'Well this is it so lay it on me.' She chuckled, but what she wanted to do was cry. She had just got Brit and she was already screwing up.

'Santana,' Quinn looked at her sadly.

'I'm sorry B, I cant believe I'm messing this up already.' She sniffed, Brittany pulling her in to hug her.

'Hey, you are not messing it up okay, they're just rumours.'

'Yeah, that no one will believe. Puck is an idiot.' Quinn smiled at her, holding on to her shoulder.

'Yeah, okay. So o think we're supposed to learn things now.'

'Oh, that's why we're here..' Quinn said sarcastically, all three girls laughing as they made their way to Spanish.

* * *

><p>Santana couldn't wait for glee. She had looked up the band again and had a song she wanted to do for Brittany. The odd looks and random bursts of laughter from people made her want to punch Puckerman's face in first, but then she would sing her song. What the hell had he been saying? It killed her even more because she knew it could be true, whatever it was, because Santana and drinking led to all sorts of things. She rounded the corner to glee club and found only a few of them missing. She guessed that Rachel and Tina had dragged Finn and Mike, but now the only people they needed to talk to were Puck, Artie and Sam, for some reason. She didn't know what his problem was. Artie was upset, and had every right to be. Puck was just a jerk so that was his excuse, but Sam?<p>

'Santana,' Mr Schu said as she walked over to him.

'Hey Mr Schu, I did some more research on that boy-band so I was wondering if I could start today?'

'Sure,' He pulled her arm back as she walked away, 'but I want you to talk to me. I've heard these rumours flying around and I want to help.' He smiled sweetly at her.

'Mr Schu I don't even know what rumours you're talking about.' She looked him in the eyes.

'Okay, well after glee could you stick around? We can talk then okay.'

'Yeah, thanks Mr Schu.' She walked to the band and told them her song, then faced the room. 'So this is for Brit, I know no one saw that coming but whatever,' She was being sarcastic again, hiding her embarrassment, but she began when the music did;

_Never thought that I'd be so inspired,  
>Never thought that I'd find the higher truth.<br>I believed that love was overrated,  
>'Till the moment I found you.<em>

_Now baby I know I don't deserve,  
>The love you give me,<br>But now I understand that,_

_If you want me,  
>I must be doing something right,<br>I got nothing left to prove,  
>And it's all because of you,<br>So if you need me,  
>And baby I make you feel alive,<br>I know I must be doing,  
>Doing something right.<em>

She was just looking at Brittany. No one else could distract her from this moment. No rumours, however bad they might be, would keep her from telling the girl of the dreams how much she loved her.

_I__t's because of you I feel so lifted,  
>I've been looking at my life from higher ground.<br>Never thought that I'd be so elated,  
>You're the one who turned it all around,<br>Now baby, I didn't know myself,  
>Until you changed me,<br>And made me understand that,_

_If you want me,  
>I must be doing something right,<br>I got nothing left to prove,  
>And it's all because of you,<br>So if you need me,  
>And baby I make you feel alive,<br>I know I must be doing,  
>Doing something right,<em>

She walked up to Brittany, looking her right in the eye as the music slowed.

_And baby I know I don't deserve the love you give me,  
>But I don't really care, cause,<em>

The drums got louder as she stepped back into the centre of the room, smiling away as Brittany and the rest of the girls smiled with her. The guys weren't smiling. Their girlfriend's dragged them to glee, but they were still very much on team dude.

_If you want me,  
>I must be doing something right,<br>I got nothing left to prove,  
>And it's all because of you,<br>So if you need me,  
>And baby I make you feel alive,<br>I know I must be doing,  
>Doing something right.<em>

The music finished, Brittany bouncing up to hug her as the girls whistled and clapped. 'That was so good San, but just for the record, you deserve all the love in the world.' She pulled back smiling, and planted a kiss on her lips.

'Thanks Brit.' They then took their seats as Mr Schu went on discussing Nationals, and how nothing was going to happen unless they got the remaining three guys back on track.


	11. Difference In Me

**Difference In Me**

'So, Santana.' Mr Schu turned to her after everyone had left. 'Hang on, why are you guys still here?' He looked at Quinn and Brittany.

'It's okay Mr Schu, I asked them to stay.' Santana clarified.

'Okay, well I think you might want to sit down.'

'Why? Mr Schu what are people saying about me?' Brittany clasped onto her hand, and she though she could feel it shaking. Santana thought her reputation was everything, if it was being trashed, well Brittany wasn't sure how the Latina would react.

'I've heard people around the school talking, about a party? Or something on Tuesday.'

'Oh yeah, that.' She admitted.

'You know what I'm talking about then?'

'Well not really. I know of the party and I know that I attended.' She smiled weakly at their teacher, 'but the rest is pretty hazy.' Mr Schu rubbed his forehead, looking at the girl in front of him.

'Mr Schu just tell us okay?' Quinn pleaded, and he obliged.

'Some people have been saying that you were charging.'

'Charging? I don't understand?' She looked up at her teacher.

'That you were accepting money for, for sex, and other stuff…' He drifted off embarrassed enough having this conversation with three of his female students.

'Wait, what?' Brittany cried, 'No way, Santana tell him that's not true.' Brittany pleaded with her with big blue irises, Santana wanting to deny it, but she couldn't remember.

'B, I don't, I don't know.' She sniffed, feeling the tears coming.

'Who started the rumour Mr Schu?' Quinn asked him, her battle face on.

'Well there have been a few whispers here and there, I don't know exactly who started it.'

'Santana, look at me.' Brittany pulled the Latina round until they locked eyes. 'You didn't okay, it's not you, you wouldn't do something like that.'

'Sure B.' She smiled weakly, Quinn jumping in to help her fellow blonde.

'Santana we know you. Don't let some rumours mess with your head.'

'But Q, how do we know that it isn't true?'

'Because it's you, San, it's you and even drunk you're not that stupid.' Quinn smiled at her.

'Oh, thanks I guess.' She laughed, wiping a tear away. 'But all I'm saying is that I cant remember not doing it, so I couldn't remember if I did do it. Regardless, people are already spreading it about, everyone will think I'm even more of a slut.'

'Santana, hey..' Mr Schu put his hand on her shoulder.

'No Mr Schu it's fine. But I would warn Puckerman the next time you see him. Tell him to hide his nuts before I get the chance to smash them. Come on guys.' She took Brittany by the hand as she walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>The joys of lunchtime in the McKinley High cafeteria. That's what Santana though that Friday after the third jackass came up to her offering money for one demoralising act or another. Brittany and Quinn did their best to shoo them away, but there were apparently a lot of sexually frustrated men at the school. 'This is ridiculous, I'm going to kill Puckerman for this.' Quinn pulled her hair back, looking at the other two girls on the table.<p>

'You really think it was just Puck?' Santana questioned, both blondes looking at her oddly.

'What do you mean S?' Brittany finished her drink and addressed the Latina.

'Well, think about it. The rumours didn't start until Thursday morning, after Brit broke up with Artie.'

'So you think Artie somehow persuaded Puck to start the rumour? Santana nodded, but Brittany cut in.

'No, he wouldn't do that.'

'Are you so sure B?' Quinn asked, putting a hand over Brittany's, really making her think.

'Yeah, I mean the way he was looking at me during your song, I thought I was going to burst into flames right then and there. So if this is his doing I'd say it was pretty tame.' Santana laughed.

'Santana, why does everything somehow become funny to you?'

'Well Quinnie, I like to laugh. And funny shit doesn't happen to me that often so turning the bad into funny, it just helps.' She smiled, the blonde shaking her head as Brittany still pondered the idea of Artie doing something so horrible.

'Well, what do you think Brit?'

'No, you guys I'm sorry but no, I know him and he wouldn't.'

'Okay B, I'm sorry I accused him.' Quinn shot Santana a look. 'What? If Brittany trusts him, that's good enough for me.'

'Fine, but I still want to kill Puckerman.'

'Right there with ya sister.' Santana praised, causing them to burst out laughing. And the rest of lunch was actually pleasant.

* * *

><p>On their way to glee that afternoon, Santana pulled Brittany into one of the nearby classrooms. 'Santana!' She yelled, laughing at the same time as the brunette slammed the door and then slammed her lips onto Brittany's. 'Woah, woah..' She giggled, Santana liking her lips as she stepped back. 'What was that for?' She grinned.<p>

'Well I have a feeling glee is going to suck immensely today and I wanted to sing for you before we went in. I'm pretty sure people will get bored of us singing sappy love songs to each other, so this one can be just for us.' She smiled, walking over to the piano.

'San, you haven't played since….' Brittany tried to remember.

'Since the first time I heard my parents fight.' Santana reminded her, and then she began to play;

_There's something in the silence,  
>I never used to feel.<br>__There's something about knowing,  
>That tells you this is real.<br>When __you're close,  
>all I know is I don't want to let you go. <em>

_Hello happiness, tell me where you've been.  
>I missed the sound of your voice,<br>I missed the touch of your skin.  
>It's no secret I'm,<br>Not who I used to be,  
>Anyone can see,<br>You're the difference in me._

Santana looked up at the blonde, still standing in the middle of the room but watching her as she played. She moved to the edge of the piano and lent on it, peering over to watch Santana's hands move on the keys.

_I'm standing at your doorstep,  
>Let me look into your eyes.<em>

She looked up into pools of sparkling blue and almost forgot the next line, quickly looking away to compose herself.

_We could strip away the secrets,  
>Between you and me tonight.<br>Won't you say it's OK,  
>Let the world just fade away.<em>

_Hello happiness, tell me where you've been.  
>I missed the sound of your voice,<br>I missed the touch of your skin,  
>It's no secret I'm,<br>Not who I used to be,  
>Anyone can see,<br>You're the difference in me_

Brittany was staring at her with so much love she didn't think it was possible. Santana didn't know how this beautiful being could be so in love with her, and she definitely needed to work on herself if she wanted to keep her for good.

_Hello happiness, tell me where you've been.  
>I missed the sound of your voice,<br>I missed the touch of your skin.  
>It's no secret I'm,<br>Not who I used to be,  
>Anyone can see,<br>You're the difference in me.  
>Yeah the difference in me,<br>Oh the difference,_

_There's something in the silence,  
>I never used to feel.<em>

She stopped playing, met by a quiet round of applause but it meant more to her than any applause she could get from a crowd. 'That was really pretty San.' She got up off of the stool, the blonde hugging her and kissing her on the cheek.

'I actually had another reason for bringing you here B.' Santana said nervously.

'What?' She still had a big grin on her face.

'Well, we never… like while all this stuff was going down, we never…' Damn she was bad at this, thankfully the blonde got her and saved her the agony of trying.

'Yes Santana, I will so be your girlfriend!' She hugged her again.

'Oh, B thank God, I nearly made an ass out of myself.' She breathed out shaky laughter as the blonde pulled her by the hand. 'Come on girlfriend,' she emphasized the last word, making Santana blush. 'We're late for glee.'

'Oh good,' Santana was being sarcastic again, 'I can hardly contain my excitement.' Brittany laughed, dragging her from the room.


	12. Why Do I Love You?

**Why Do I Love You?**

They walked into glee moments later holding hands, Brittany quickly letting go when she noticed that Artie and the rest of the guys had come back. 'You're late,' Mr Schu said, 'take a seat.'

'Sorry Mr Schu, we got,' Brittany looked at Santana who was almost giggling, 'caught up.'

'I bet you did.' Quinn whispered, the girls taking the seats in front of her.

'So, Friday afternoon, I know you all have things to do, people to see and all that jazz.' Some laughed floated around the room at their teacher. 'But who would like to show us something today?' He scanned the room, one arm in the air. 'Artie,' he said, a little afraid of what was coming but he had to let the boy perform.

'Thanks Mr Schu,' he wheeled into the middle of the room, Santana feeling exposed as he glared at her. 'This is another song for Brittany,' he looked into her eyes. 'You really hurt me, and I don't know why you did it.' He looked at Santana again, even more horrible, if that was possible, than he did before. 'Hit it.' The band kicked off, so he must have rehearsed this with them.

_Suddenly she's, leaving.  
>Suddenly the, promise of love has gone.<br>Suddenly, breathing,  
><em>_Seems so hard to do.  
>Carefully you, planned it.<br>I got to know just,  
>a minute to late, oh girl,<br>Now I understand it,  
>All the times we,<br>Made love together,  
>Baby you were thinking of her.<em>

He glared at the Latina, causing her to flinch back in her seat as he rolled towards Brittany. Santana flinched even more when he took the blonde's hand. And then again when she didn't pull out of his grasp.

_Why do I love you?  
>Don't even want to,<br>__Why do I love you like I do?  
>Like I always do,<br>You should've told me,  
>Why did you have to be untrue?<br>__Why do I love you like I do?_

_Ain't gonna show no, weakness,  
>I'm gonna smile, and tell the whole world I'm fine.<br>I'm gonna keep my senses.  
>But deep down, where no one can hear me,<br>Baby I'll be crying for you._

_Why do I love you?  
>Don't even want to,<br>Why do I love you like I do?  
>Like I always do,<br>You should've toldme,  
>Why did you have to be untrue?<br>Why do I love you like I do?_

He wheeled back into the centre of the room to finish the song, Brittany even more confused about everything. She didn't cheat on Artie, did she?

_Can't go back, can't erase,  
>Baby your smiling face,<br>I can think of nothing else but you. _

_Why do I love you?  
>Don't even want to,<br>Why do I love you like I do?  
>Like I always do,<br>You should've told me.  
>Why did you have to be untrue?<br>Why do I love you like I do?_

He finished, thank God, Santana thought. And then he went to leave the room, probably to go off and sulk. 'Hey wheels,' Santana called, before anyone could stop her, and he turned back around.

'What the hell do you want Santana?'

'You need to get your facts straight motor man, she didn't cheat on you.'

'Oh come on Santana, every time she was with you I bet you made her do something.'

'You listen to me and you listen good, alright. She did not cheat on you. She never did and she never would have. So stop messing with her head.'

'What about all the times you guys made out?' He shouted back at her, Mr Schu worried about the escalation of the conversation.

'Please, can you prove that those times actually happened?' He looked at her blankly. 'No, because they were rumours, and we just didn't bother denying them because they were stupid.'

'But what about…' He tried to think, his mind coming up a blank.

'Exactly. So you need to stop thinking she hurt you because of that. The only thing she did was finally listen to her heart.'

'Whatever Santana, this is all your fault anyway.' He turned on his back wheels and fled the room, Puck now on his feet to defend the boy.

'What do you think you're doing Puckerman?' Quinn said angrily.

'You all need to back of, he's hurting, leave him alone.'

'Oh, like you've left Santana alone?' He smirked.

'Look, I told you, I have no idea what you're talking about.'

'Don't play dumb Puck, you started the rumour about her.'

'You mean the old 'pay for play' thing.' He laughed.

'Yeah that.' Santana looked at him, not sure if she wanted to punch the arrogant look off of his face or fix it so that he couldn't populate the world with any more of his children.

'Look, I'm being serious, that shit is funny as hell but I didn't start it. Scouts honour.'

'Well if you didn't, who did?' Mr Schu began to interrogate him.

'No idea, but if I were going to take you down Lopez, I have a much better rumour to spread.' He stepped in front of her.

'Oh yeah, what might that be?' Santana squared up to him, Brittany quickly jumping up to her take her hand and pull her back.

'Exactly that, thanks for the demo Brit.' He laughed. 'As soon as this school finds out how queer you really are, they'll crucify you.' He blew her a kiss and started to stalk from the room.

'Whao, Puck.' Mr Schu decided to intervene. 'All of you, this is getting way out of hand.' Santana chose to ignore their teacher and called after the football placer, and the words that came out of her mouth we're probably ones she would regret later;

'You know what Noah.' She added venom when she said his name, but didn't take her eyes off of the wall in front of her. 'Go ahead and tell.' There were a few mummers from around the room, everyone watching contently.

'What?' He laughed, and then she turned to him, Brittany slightly behind her and holding on to her arm.

'Tell people, post it online, scream it from the rooftops, I don't care. Because that one isn't a rumour so I wont have to keep denying it.'

'You're out of your mind Lopez. I'll see what I can do.' With that, he left the room, leaving them in the silence.

'San, you okay?' Brittany said, squeezing her arm tighter.

'I don't know yet B,' she turned to smile at her. 'I guess we'll see.' She laughed, and then moved to sit down at the front of the room, even she was shocked at what she had just done. They were all going to know.


	13. Ambush

**Ambush**

The next few days were relatively quiet. Even though Puck had outed her, Santana didn't really notice that anything had changed. Sure she would get some odd looks and she knew people were whispering about her, but what else was knew? All Puck had done was make it okay for her and Brittany to walk down the halls hand in hand, stealing kisses before and after classes. She hadn't been out all weekend, spending most of it at Brittany's, so she didn't know how many people knew. She was pretty sure that the school did, but if this got back to her parents, she was toast. She walked up to Brittany, who was putting her books away, her face lighting up when she turned and saw the Latina. 'Hey!' She said cheerfully, bouncing on the spot as Santana pressed a kiss on her lips.

'Hey babe. So, Monday morning. Have you been slushied yet?'

'San come on, nobody cares.' Brittany clasped onto her hands as she sighed.

'I know, I guess I'm just going to be on edge for a while.'

'It's okay, I'll protect you.' The blonde beamed, closing her locker and then they began to walk down the hall.

'You will huh?' Santana asked, leaning her head on the blonde's shoulder.

'Always.' She whispered, planting a kiss onto dark hair as they walked into Maths.

* * *

><p>PE was the most interesting subject of the day. Not the actual sport they played, but the reactions of everyone. With the exception of Tina, the only other glee girl in their PE class, all of the girls were changed and out of there within ten minutes. Most of them not bothering to shower. 'Was it something we said?' Santana joked, knowing the real reason for the quick getaways.<p>

'Don't worry about it guys,' Tina said, throwing her bag over her shoulder. 'It'll take some time but people will learn to deal. See you in glee.'

'Bye Tina,' Brittany called after her, leaving her and Santana alone. 'Finally,' Brittany almost burst running over to the Latina, jumping her and nearly knocking her over as she kissed her.

'Brit! Hey,' Santana pulled away laughing, 'Cant you keep it in your pants for five minutes? You only just put them back on.' Santana giggled at the blonde, standing in front of her biting her finger.

'I just really, really want you.'

'I know you do B,' the Latina pulled her in closer, hands lingering around her waist. 'I want you to, but I need to get ready otherwise we'll miss last period. I promise that you can ravish me later, okay?'

'Yeah okay,' Brittany blushed.

'Good, now go a head okay, I'm gonna be a while.' Santana smiled. She always took the longest to get ready after PE, she always washed her hair and at the moment she was still half naked.

'Okay, see you there. And we have glee after.' She grinned, bouncing out of the room. Santana couldn't help but laugh to herself as she watched the blonde leave, and then she was all alone.

About five minutes later and Santana had just put her top on over her head. She lent down to pick up her bag when she heard something. The noise made her stand up and spin around. Nothing there. She chalked it up to nerves and then went back to her business. A few more moments of eerie silence passed until she was grabbed at the shoulders and pulled backwards. The force sent her back into the lockers behind her, hitting her head as she made contact with them. Her eyes went momentarily blurry but as she focused she could feel two pairs of hands, one pair on each arm, pinning her to the lockers. 'Well, well, well, what have we here? A little dyke.' Santana looked up to where the voice was coming from, Vicki, new head cheerio since she and Quinn left.

'What,' Santana stuttered momentarily, 'what the hell is this?' She asked, voice not as strong as she would have liked, but it would do.

'This is an intervention.' Vicki stated, 'you need to stop Santana, and we've been asked to help save you.' Santana looked at the girls on her arms, she couldn't remember their names but they both had silver crosses hanging from their necks. She then looked to Vicki, who was wearing the same.

'Asked by who?' Santana questioned.

'Lets just call them a friend.' Vicki giggled, 'now are we going to have a problem here?' Santana thought about her response for only a split second before replying.

'Hell yes we have a problem.' And then she felt the cheerleaders palm impact her face.

'Wrong answer. So, I'll ask you again, are we going to have a problem?' She seemed angrier now, squaring right up to the brunette.

'You and I,' Santana began, 'are going to have so many problems, you wont know what to do with them all.' She grinned, felling another slap to the face and then tasting her own blood. Great.

'You're starting to piss me of Lopez.'

'Yeah, well you've been pissing me off since the day you became a cheerio but I don't go around slapping you now do I.' Santana knew she should stop talking after Vicki landed the third slap, but she couldn't help herself. These bitches needed to know that nothing would keep her and Brittany apart.

'Santana, we just want to help you.' Vicki was trying the sensitive approach now, could have started out that way, Santana thought, and not led with the ambush.

'I don't need your help.' She replied groggily. Spitting out blood towards where Vicki was standing. The cheerio moved towards her viciously, thrusting her fist into Santana's stomach. She coughed as her back impacted with the locker at the same time but she couldn't fall down. The girls holding her up keeping her in place.

'Come on Santana, is it really worth all of this? Think about it.'

'I don't need to think about it.' Santana coughed. 'It's the only thing in my life that is worth something.' She was close to tears now, and they could all hear it in her voice.

'Tears, really? Who knew you could fall so far?' Vicki giggled, punching her again in the stomach and motioning for the other girls to let go. As soon as they did Santana collapsed in a heap, coughing and panting wildly as she watched them all walk away. 'You know this isn't over, watch your back dyke, and watch hers.'

'Hey!' Santana called, trying to push herself up, 'If you even think about,' she coughed, 'touching her I swear to..' She was cut off, Vicki striding back in and kicking her hard in the gut.

'We will do whatever we see fit.' She smiled one last time before walking out, leaving the Latina on the cold floor of the locker room, blood still seeping from her lip. She cried. The tears not because of the pain, she knew she could take a punch, but from the whole situation. And she would completely fly of the handle if they did anything to Brittany. She managed to drag herself back to lean against her locker. She had already missed half of last period so she though screw it, she would see Brit in glee. So she lent her head back, closed her eyes and tried to compose herself.


	14. Closer

**Closer**

'Do you know where she is Brittany?' Mr Schu asked, all of the glee club minus Artie and Santana present.

'No, she was supposed to be in last period with us but she didn't show up.' Brittany looked at Quinn, the smaller girl giving her a reassuring smile.

'Okay, do you think she may have gone home?'

'No, Mr Schu she was actually happy for once. She was a bit on edge though.'

'Why?' Mr Schu looked worriedly at the blonde.

'Well since Puck posted on line that Santana was gay,' she glared at him, Mr Schu and most of the others doing the same, 'lets just say she was watching her back.'

'Wait Puck, you actually did that?'

'Yeah, I don't get what the big deal is? Gay chicks are hot.'

'Puck,' Mr Schu rubbed his head, leaning back to the piano.

'Well, whatever,' Sam chimed in. 'She probably deserves whatever came her way.'

'Sam!' Brittany shouted, 'how can you say that?' He shrugged.

'Yeah, what is your problem?' Quinn added. 'Besides Artie, all of the guys seem to be accepting it, why cant you?'

'Look, Santana can do whatever the hell she wants okay.'

'Exactly, so why are your trouty pants in a bunch over this?' He sighed, brushing his hand through his hair.

'Where I come from, this was wrong okay. Guy on guy and girl on girl was strictly a sin, there was no grey area to it. It's how I was raised.'

'Well you need to broaden your horizons if you want to stay in this glee club, because that's not how we work.' Mercedes informed him.

'I know, alright, just give me some time.'

'Okay, Sam. But you cant talk that way around the girls. If you do I'll have no choice but to suspend you.'

'I got it Mr Schu.' He nodded, and then Santana walked in. She had one arm over her stomach and her lip was swollen. There was also a dark bruise over her left cheek bone.

'Are you happy now Puck.' She said, as they all turned to her.

'Oh God, Santana!' Brittany was out of her seat and over to her in minutes, a hurt look on her face when Santana flinched back. 'San?'

'I cant B, I'm sorry.'

'It's okay, come and sit down.' Brittany smiled, Santana moving slowly to a chair at the front of the room. Brittany noticed her wince as she did so, her arm not moving from her stomach. 'Are you okay?' Brittany asked, placing a hand gently on her knee.

'Yeah I'm good.' She smiled, her lip preventing it from being a big one, but it was a smile.

'Santana,' Mr Schu knelt in front of her, 'you need to tell me who did this.'

'It was that stupid bimbo Vicki, her and two of her cheerio cronies ambushed me in the locker room.'

'What did they want?' Rachel asked.

'To save me.' She laughed, causing her stomach to throb which in turn caused her to cough, Brittany rubbing her back to try and comfort her.

'I'm sorry.' Brittany whispered, stroking the unmarked side of her girlfriends face.

'Not your fault Brit, Puckerman's fault for posting it on his dumb website.'

'Hey, how was I supposed to know this would happen, and you did say you didn't care who knew.' He kept defending himself, even though he knew he had no right to tell anyone.

'Whatever.' Santana said, leaning her head back as Brittany studied her face. She could tell she had been crying, she was so tired and Brittany needed to make her feel better. Because if they kept beating her down, Brittany knew she would break. No matter how strong she thought she was, and no way would Brittany be able to deal if Santana wasn't in her life any more.

'Mr Schu.' Brittany jumped up.

'Yes Brittany.'

'I have a song I want to do.'

'Erm alright then,' he said, moving to sit next to Santana and asking her if she was really alright. She nodded as Brittany began.

'This is for you San. It's gonna be okay.' Santana nodded, Brittany plugging in her Ipod and pressing play and walking back over to the brunette;

_Come take my hand now, know there is no doubt.  
>I'm here for you, I'll be the truth.<br>Someone in your life, just look in my eyes.  
>Know that you're home, you're not alone.<em>

_All I know is I can't breathe,  
>Without you next to me.<em>

She looked up from Santana's eyes to Quinn and Rachel. They knew what she needed and jumped down right away, joining in the chorus.

_Don't give up, don't let go.  
>Come <em>_on get closer.  
>Give all we have inside.<br>Don't look back,  
>Come on get closer.<br>The world is ours tonight,  
>Tonight, tonight, tonight,<br>The world is ours tonight._

Bending down she lifted Santana's hand and kissed it before starting the second verse. The brunette smiled, Brittany still gazing into her eyes.

_I know who you are, you are in my heart.  
>So, don't say a word, I've already heard.<em>

_I know your secrets, and every moment.  
>This is our world, our secret world.<em>

_All you are is what I need,  
>'Cause you know I still believe.<em>

_Don't give up, don't let go,  
>Come on get closer.<br>Give all we have inside.  
>Don't look back,<br>Come on get closer,  
>The world is ours tonight,<br>Tonight tonight, tonight,  
>The world is ours tonight.<em>

The blonde finally let go of her, stepping back into the middle of the room with Quinn and Rachel either side of her as they sang. Mr Schu nodding his head in approval of her actions and then he looked at Santana. She was crying.

_Don't walk away, we can survive this if we try.  
>Don't leave me here tonight please give me just a sign,<br>I put my life on the line._

_Don't give up, don't let go.  
>Come on get closer,<br>The world is ours tonight.  
>Don<em>_'t give up, don't let go.  
>Come on get closer.<br>Give all we have inside.  
>Don't look back,<br>Come on get closer.  
>The world is ours tonight,<br>Tonight, tonight, tonight,  
><em>_The world is ours tonight._

_Come on get closer._

A round of applause echoed throughout the room as the girls finished, Rachel and Quinn moving back to their seats as Brittany was once again in front of her girlfriend. Santana wiped away a few more tears, stinging the bruises on her face whilst doing so. Brittany knelt on the floor so that Santana didn't have to move, and then lent her head on the brunettes knees. 'Thanks Brit.' She smiled.

'Yeah, and I'm never leaving you alone again. Ever, ever again okay.'

'I'd really like that Brit,' Santana was crying again, and then not caring about the pain, she hauled herself up dragging Brittany with her and embracing her. She held on to the back of her shirt as she cried, everyone else not sure what to do in this situation. But then Brittany saved them.

'I'm gonna take her home, is that okay Mr Schu?'

'Of course Brittany, we'll see you tomorrow.' He smiled, the blonde placing one arm under Santana's shoulder and helping her out of the room.


End file.
